The overall objective of the Case Gl Cancer SPORE Developmental Research Program (SDRP) is to develop innovative and diverse approaches to focus on Gl Cancer translational research across the spectrum from etiology through prevention screening, diagnostics, therapeutics, and survivorship. The SPORE Developmental Research Program will provide 1) financial support, 2) Core Facility Services and 3) intellectual oversight and advice for pilot research projects and investigators. Emphasis will be placed on supporting new investigators as well as established investigators with new approaches to Gl cancers. To stimulate translational research, pilot projects with 2 Co-PI's, one basic and one clinical investigator, will be given preference. For meritorious proposals from individual basic or clinical investigators, the SDRP leadership group will identify complementary translational investigators to serve as advisors. Special plans will be instituted to stimulate Gl cancer research in new areas other than colorectal cancer. The Case Gl SPORE considers the pilot project mechanism to be an important opportunity for initiation of high risk/high impact research and will accordingly provide appropriate prioritization for such proposals. With support from the Case School of Medicine, The Case Comprehensive Cancer Center and SPORE Funds, the SDRP will support up to 4 pilot projects per year at $50,000 each. Availability of pilot projects will be announced by multiple, institution wide, electronic notice systems, by direct communication with department heads and deans and by invitations to specific scientists with exciting new approaches. Pilot proposals will be evaluated using the NIH 9 point scoring system by the SDRP Evaluation Panel composed of selected series of faculty members with involvement in Gl Cancer Research and extensive experience in NIH and other national organization peer review study sections.